Sheen Estevez
Sheen Juarerra Estevez is a main character from The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and also the protagonist of his own series, Planet Sheen. He is known for his obsession with the superhero Ultra-Lord, one of Jimmy's best friends and Libby's boyfriend. Role in the series Jimmy Neutron He is around 13, due to stating that he is two years older than his classmates. However, Sheen is in the fifth grade. It is revealed his father sent him to pre-kindergarten when he was only two because when he started to talk, he would always scream. He was held back in pre-kindergarten for two years. (This would not explain why he's two years older than the other boys. By this logic, he would have been in pre-K at 2, 3, 4 years old, and started Kindergarten with the other 5-year olds, and the only way for him to be validly in his grade at this is either if his dad lied for no reason, he lied to make himself seem older, or he really failed four grades and will not tell anybody out of shame.) Sheen's wardrobe largely consists of an aqua t-shirt and black, skinny jeans and from time to time, he is also seen in his purple briefs. The t-shirt depicts Ultra Lord, a popular superhero within the show that Sheen is obsessed with. Sheen is of Mexican ethnicity, he has the type of accent that sometimes sticks with Spanish-speaking individuals after completely adopting English. He speaks Spanish once in a while. Sheen wrote the entire Ultra Lord website on the Internet and thinks he's the father of the whole planet. Sheen has the largest Ultra Lord collection in all of Retroville, and is extremely offended if someone refers his action figures as "dolls". Sheen was once sent into his favorite Ultra Lord video game, and he got to do battle with Ultra Lord's arch enemy, Robo-Fiend with help from Jimmy. Carl controlled Robo-Fiend in the lab for a brief period of time, not realizing that Jimmy and Sheen were really in the game, then decided to play a llama video game, saving Jimmy and Sheen with a huge thunderstorm of llamas and the evil Robo-Fiend was allergic to llama milk. Because Sheen is very limber, he has the ability to bend his leg behind his head, monks from a Tibetan valley called Shangri-Llama worship Sheen and call him the "chosen one". Sheen also knows some kung-fu, but he can't win a fight without the proper training of Jimmy's "Ultra-Shock Dance Teacher 8000", a device that dictates his body movements to make use of the proper techniques and moves. In many cases, Sheen has been shown to be very aggressive, if not downright violent. In "Attack of the Twonkies", Sheen actually beat up a classmate, claiming that the individual owed him money. In the movie, he and Nick start to argue when they get thrown in a cell together. Sheen has also been portrayed as the muscle of the group, often taking up more physical roles in the gang's excursions, such as lifting things and, once, holding off a power-crazed flower that was flinging large heavy objects at the boys to protect Carl. Sheen has some sort of musical training, being able to play bass guitar and harmonica. He cannot sing, however, and was able to lull out of control Twonkies to sleep with his horrible singing. In "My Big Fat Spy Wedding", everyone except Sheen sang a song called "We all can sing except Sheen". During the song, Sheen complains of all the insults everyone gives him. Sheen appears to like guacamole bars, as shown when he was running for class president. Sheen is a member of an "Action Figure Support Group". Although Sheen seems fearless, he is scared of one thing, the crawl-space underneath his house. Sheen is usually seen on the show tagging along with Carl, as they are best buds in most of the episodes much like the friendship between Cindy and Libby or the friendship between Jimmy and Goddard or the friendship between him and the rest of the gang. Though, Carl has been shown to become annoyed towards Sheen's antics many times behind his back, such as shocking Sheen for no reason when trying to improve Sheen's intelligence. He is also friends with Nick, even though they fight a lot due to Sheen's stupidity and Nick's temper. Sheen is quite educated in the realm of restaurant terminology and slang, as seen in the episode "Men at Work". Sheen has abilities with monkeys and can summon the Atomic Monkey Special Forces Squad whenever he wants to. The character of Sheen is best known for his hilarious hyperactive manic behavior and overbearing tone of voice. Sheen is always depicted as unusual and eccentric, often saying very interesting but strange phrases as well as shouting randomly to emphasize his position. In the episode, "Beach Party Mummy", it is suggested that Sheen might be on some form of medication and/or medicine (possibly ADHD, since he is hyperactive and has a really short attention span). Despite Sheen's hyperactivity and eccentricities, Sheen is actually shown to be very intelligent, able to provide some scientific insight or come up with a solution, albeit unusual ones. During their time on the Junkman's ship, the boy's brains are scanned, and Sheen's brain has been shown to be quite larger than Carl's. However, in most cases, whenever Sheen is about to display his intellect and intelligence, he is often inhibited by his low attention span and insane behavior, also claiming to have sabotaged his own brain with TV and sugar. Sheen sometimes misses the big picture and can be insensitive. For example, in "Win, Lose and Kaboom!", Sheen is told that if he loses, Earth will be destroyed. He ignores the warning and is only excited to get a car if he wins. In another example, when told that doomsday is coming, Sheen is upset only when he realizes the monster truck rally would have been held after Doomsday and when it's up to Jimmy to compete in the final event by himself, he tells Jimmy not to think about screwing up and causing the genocide of all Earthlings (which was the point of the event). As shown in "The League of Villains", Sheen is shown to be a very compassionate person, since he took time to know Tee and convinced him to reform and join the good guys (Travoltron and Zix later join as well). Sheen is optimistic and only speaks negatively when he's trying to depress Carl. He usually does this by scaring him, yelling at him, or talking about llamas dying horribly. ("And Carl's Llamas fall down, down into the sulfurous mud pits! How the snake god will be pleased!") Despite being ignorant and stupid, it is actually shown that Sheen cares about Libby and his father more than Ultra Lord. In fact, Libby being in danger is what motivated him into defeating Yoo-Yee. In the episode "Sheen's Brain", Jimmy uses his Brain-Drain Helmet to make Sheen smarter. Though the device makes Sheen's brain too big and gives him lots of abilities such as telekinesis, floating in mid air, and electrical powers. Jimmy kept trying to tell Sheen that his head would explode if the brain got too big, but Sheen didn't listen and plotted to send the world into mass destruction and chaos. When Sheen brutally strikes Jimmy and Carl with a lightning bolt and presumably kills them, Sheen realizes that he's turned into a monster and changes back to normal. ''Planet Sheen One day, Sheen sneaks into Jimmy's lab and steals his brand new rocket, which launches him onto a planet called Zeenu. There, he makes many new friends including; Doppy, Aseefa and Mr. Nesmith, who decide to help him repair Jimmy's rocket. However, a villain named Dorkus is angry that Sheen destroyed his house and is plotting to destroy him. With help from his new friends, Sheen must repair Jimmy's rocket and foil the plans of Dorkus so he can get back home before anyone notices he's gone. Several episodes end with Sheen writing letters to his grandmother in his diary recapping his adventure on Zeenu and what he's learned from it. It is also worth noting that Sheen appears to have permanently lost his obsession with Ultra Lord, since on Zeenu he is "Ultra Sheen". Due to the show lasting one season, Sheen never returns to Earth. However, it is implied in the ''Jimmy Neutron episode "The Tomorrow Boys" that Sheen does eventually return to Earth. Additionally, in an episode of Rob Paulsen's Talkin' Toons podcast, he also stated, in-character as Carl, that Sheen did indeed return to Earth, but he is now in juvie, due to his absence from home. Then again, the future could still change. There was going to be a TV movie about Jimmy and the gang going to rescue Sheen, but due to low ratings, production costs and the writers moving on, the whole thing was canned. Trivia * Sheen was actually going to be Japanese, but since nobody could do anything Japanese-sounding, he was changed to Mexican. Ironically, the Mexican dub has made him Japanese. * Sheen is another fan favorite, and like Hugh, has his own fan-listing and is shown to be the creator's favorite out of all the characters. Unfortunately, Sheen's popularity would decrease due to the flanderization he got on his own show. * Sheen is the only main character without a mother present. The creators have revealed that Sheen's mother died when he was to remember her. ** However, in an episode of Planet Sheen, there is a woman in Sheen's picture next to his father, who can be assumed to be his mother. ** Sheen is also one of the two of Jimmy's best friends to have a single parent. The other one is Nick. * Sheen firmly believes in Ultra Lord, even when he's a god. * When Sheen bites something hard, he loses a tooth. * Sheen has an IQ of 32, but his brain is much bigger than Carl's. * In the shorts and movie, his voice was deeper, but for the rest of the franchise, his voice became higher. * Outside of Carl's cameo in a flashback in "Is This Cute?", Sheen uncharacteristically never mentions any of his friends in Planet Sheen. * Sheen thinks that Ultra Lord is the father of our country and the creator of the whole planet. * Sheen thinks that the speech that starts with "Fourscore and seven years ago" is when Ultra Lord beat Megalon at chess. His score was four. * Sheen also thinks that the first national capital located was on a planet where Ultra Lord goes on vacation. * Sheen thinks that the Liberty Bell got its crack by a dragon that thought it was a hat and it was too small. * His birthday is November 19th. * Sheen is called "Max" in the German dub. * Sheen is named after the Estevez family of actors — specifically the three members: Emilio, Ramón and Carlos (the later two use the screen name Sheen). * In Planet Sheen, Sheen only wears his trademark Ultra Lord shirt in three episodes. ** In Cutting the Ultra-Cord, he seems to have permanently lost his obsession with Ultra Lord because since he's having adventures of his own in space, he doesn't need him anymore. * In "I Dream of Jimmy", he claims to have a little sister, who is never seen or mentioned again. Other than that, he is established to live with his father and grandmother. Gallery Sheen.gif SheenLibby1.jpg Sheen1.jpg Sheep-crazy-dance.jpg Sheen8.jpg Sheen and Libby in 2-D.jpg Sheen in the Chrysler commercial.jpg|Sheen in the 2007 Chrysler Town & Country commercial. Jimmy-Neutrons-Sheen-returns-in-Nickelodeons-Planet-Sheen.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-13h04m04s172.png Tumblr m3p0zimnrP1qevion.jpg ThQZLEPCUK.jpg Sombrero.jpg Sheen with another ultra lord by rikusbrother.jpg Sheen werewolf by tommywright.jpg Libby Pulling Sheen's Ear.png JNBG CrouchingJimmyHiddenSheen1.jpg Jimmy-neutron-sheen-shirt-26.jpg FWHT1GAHFSH59O8.LARGE.jpg Experiment.jpg Dd5db3b38a26a395ca6ea20adbdeb1ce.jpg Crouching-hidden-sheen-2-2.jpg Carl2.jpg Tumblr mrtznfFCMw1ro2eu3o2 500.jpg Carl-wheezer-film-characters-photo-u1.jpg Planet Sheen Pilot.png External links * Jimmy Neutron Wiki: Sheen Estevez Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Superheroes Category:Jimmy Neutron characters Category:Planet Sheen characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Idiots